Some current roadway surfaces are poured in slabs adjacent to each other. Often times it is beneficial to join the adjacent slabs together with dowel bars.
Historically, a dowel bar retrofit included the process of cutting the surface into two slots with a saw using a coolant. Additionally, the material between the two saw cuts had to be removed, often with jackhammers. This requires multiple team members on the jobsite near traffic using heavy tools, often by hand, potentially leading to injury. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for joining two surfaces.